Adorkable!
by Fuline Lite
Summary: Meet Robin,a mathematical genius & an aspiring chemical engineer. She goes to Northwestern Ylisse University along with her younger twin brother in hopes of gaining more knowledge. Meet Robert, Robin's younger twin brother who has a passion for theoretical physics. Meet Chrom,the prince of Ylisse & Robert's roommate. Robin finds that college isn't that straight-forward.
1. Move-in Day

Move in Day

**First Fire Emblem Awakening fan fiction! This is in an alternate universe where they're set in a college campus**.** Enjoy! Rated M because it is college XD. RobinXChrom here we come!  
**

**Full Summary****:**

**Meet Robin, a mathematical genius and an aspiring chemical engineer. She goes to Northwestern Ylisse University along with her younger twin brother in hopes of gaining more knowledge. Meet Robert, Robin's younger twin brother who has a passion for theoretical physics and a genius in his own right. Meet Chrom, the prince of Ylisse and Robert's roommate. He leads a band of misfits named the 'Shepherds'. Chrom isn't what you'd expect from the Ylissean Royal Family. He's not exactly your stereotypical spoiled rotten prince. He's a philanthropist of sorts and goes out to help Ylissean citizen to a better life along with his band of misfits. At first glance, Robin and Robert sees Chrom as always serious, calm, and even weird. As the future leader, Chrom is expected to show much leadership. Under Chrom's serious exterior shelters a good, loyal heart and it seems that Robin may have accidentally gotten through his walls. Not only that, but she'll see a dorky side she never expected from Chrom. Things are about to get pretty awkward between them. Robin finds that college isn't as straight-forward as she had expected it to be. **

* * *

Robin and her younger twin brother, Robert, had just arrived from the eastern Ylissean countryside. They had their old clothes and some valuables with them. It was luck that they had struck a full ride scholarship to Northwestern Ylissean University, where many of the prominent nobels, royals, and wealthy came to study. Robin herself was no slacker. She's one of the academics of this school, along with her brother. They were both of equal intellect and genius. Robin and Robert were very close and they both had no qualms about speaking to one another about anything. Anything that troubled the other, they would definitely talk it through. This time around, the school required same-sex dorms only, meaning that Robin and Robert were not allowed to room together. In any case, Robert was already complaining to Robin about his roommate.

"You know, before I could even book my room, they did some extensive background checks. It was ridiculous. I mean we were already screened before we even got accepted to this stupid university. I wonder who my roommate is? Those RAs never told me."

"Hmmm, well, maybe it's for the privacy of your roommate. Besides, you don't know who and what kind of person your roommate is until you've met them. We'll see how that works out, but for now, I'll help you move right in." Robin smiled at her younger brother reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'm just over-thinking things." He smiled back at her.

They began to haul in some of their basic furniture like an iron and an ironing board. A coffee maker and a microwave was placed on Robert's side of the room. They both put in office supplies on his study table. The room itself was roomy, with only two occupants allowed in it. Each side of the room had its own wardrobe, study table, &amp; bed. The room, however, shared a refrigerator and a microwave. It was not such a big room, but it was enough to sustain Robert and his mystery roommate. Robin posted up some sentimental things on his wall, like a poster of their favorite band. She had framed pictures of the two of them on his study table. As well as an old family photo of Robin, Robert, and their mother when they were younger. They were posed in front of their old countryside manor. Their mother smiled happily with her hands on a young Robin and Robert's shoulders, one on each side of her.

"I remember this," Robin paused, "This picture was when we were eight and mother wanted a family photo after her birthday."

"Yeah," Robert responded, "You look a lot like her too. Long platinum blonde hair, brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face. You're a spitting image of her."

"Hmmm, that's what everyone says," Robin nodded in deep thought, "But you look like her too, but a male version."

Robert laughed at her remark and continued unpacking his clothes into his wardrobe. They went on to help one another and in populating his room with as much familiarity as possible. Robin wanted to make this his 'home-away-from-home' and wanted to make it seem as welcoming as possible. Their old home, their true home, had been burned down to the ground by some Plegean Cult Followers. It was a mystery to both of them why they had targeted their home in the first place. Soon afterwards, they were taken in by a village and lived in a small cottage together for the remainder of their lives, until they went to college of course. It was an abrupt change for them, but that was how they had lived and they adapted for it. Their small cottage had all the amenities they needed for life. That was then when they looked after one another and it seemed as though it all worked out for them, even if they were orphans. They had never known the reason for their home to be burned down, but with the house came their mother's death. It was parallel to the complete destruction of their home. Their mother had died when they were only nine years old.

"I'm sure, that mother will be proud of both of us... if she could see us today," Robin continued to say after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah, you're right. We lead a hard life, but we came out on top. That's the most important," Robert responded in agreement.

After two hours of unpacking and arranging, they had finally finished. Robin's room was upstairs, but it remained untouched momentarily. They were early and one of the first to come to move-in day. Many others waited for the last minute, but not these two. Luckily, Robin's roommate was not there in the building either. This building had six floors full of dorm rooms. It was the closest to all the subject buildings of the university, as well as the dinning commons. After tirelessly fixing up Robert's dorm room, Robin was tired just as much as her brother. She walked to the window and looked outside. She admired the view of the university outside her window. The university looked magical, like everything was glistening and new._ Probably because of all the money the rich kids put into this school_. Robin knew that this school was one of the best in the country. Being accepted alone was a causal of pride in your family. While she and Robert had no family left, they were both proud of each other. Robert was the only family she had left and she was happy that they were moving up in life somehow.

She continued to look outside, admiring a statue of the Hero-King, Marth, in front of the campus. It was surrounded with well-groomed shrubbery and flower beds. The front of the school was a garden and a plaque that told of the school being dedicated to the future generations. It was simply a beauty and a relaxing place to be. She looked over to Robert who was still rummaging his bag for something and did not notice her looking over. She turned back towards the window, still admiring her school campus. There was a calming vibe about it that Robin could not quite understand. They then heard a knock, which startled her and her brother. The door opened and neither of them looking at who had entered. They thought it was just Robert's roommate who finally decided to show up and fairly early too. He spoke, which broke the silence. Something about Robert's roommate's voice seemed eerily familiar. She remembered this voice either as a child or from else where.

"Oh, I see my roommate is here."

They both turned around at the same time to see who was this person. They both couldn't believe their eyes.

"PRINCE CHROM?!" They uttered at the same time.

"Hello guys..." Prince Chrom responded uneasily.


	2. Meet Sumia

Meet Sumia

**I want these chapters to be short and concise so I will have numerous chapters. I would not want a 3000 word chapter continuously. Maybe chapter breaks in the same event, but long chapters are horrible at times hahaha. I don't want to rush Chrom and Robin falling in love. Romance and intimacy between people don't happen in a snap of a finger. So that's what I'll be doing. IF you're curious about their modeled personality types here they are: Chrom—ENFJ, Robin—INTJ, &amp; Robert—INTP. It was the closest thing that I thought of. Miriel is definitely an INTJ as well. You'll see her later in the story, especially because of the fields Robin and Robert study**. **She's a minor character, but I am really thinking of her as their close friend as well. You'll see Sumia introduced this chapter. Will I make this a messy love triangle between Robin , Chrom, and her? You'll have to read and find out! XD**

**Chapter Summary****:**

**Robin moves into her own room on the fourth floor of the Arkanea Hall. The Even floors are female dorm sections of the hall itself. Robert helps out with Robin's move in. This time, Robin and Robert meet Robin's roommate, Sumia. She seems like a nice girl, but as Robin finds with her observations of her roommate, she is clumsy. Clumsier than she had ever seen anyone be. There seems to a naivete about her that makes her quite different from Robin. Even though they both seem so different, they are seemingly peaceful with one another. **

* * *

There was an awkward silence between the twin and Prince Chrom for sometime. They were all just frozen there in place. Neither parties were quite sure how to make the next move. The prince himself walked in with his bodyguard Frederick Gaul. His bodyguard made an entrance and seemingly glared at Robert and then Robin. There was an implication of a devious act before his entrance. Robin and her brother looked at each other awkwardly and then shrugged. It was almost unbearable to be in the room with Prince Chrom's bodyguard. She wished that he would just excuse himself from the room, but his stern expression made her think that she would have to _fight_ him in order for that to happen. Robin spoke first.

"Uhm, this is my twin brother by the way and we weren't-"

"-Doing anything funny in here. I'm Robin-" Robert finished her sentence, "I mean SHE'S Robin." Robert awkwardly pointed at her.

"Oh brother..." She shook her head and continued, "I'M Robin and HE'S my twin brother, Robert. Gods, we've stumbled down the wrong path haven't we?"

Prince Chrom chuckled and responded, "Yes, so it seems. I'm so sorry about Frederick."

Frederick spoke in response, "Mi'lord..."

Prince Chrom smiled and introduced himself, "I'm Prince Chrom Vanguard, but please just call me Chrom. This here is Frederick. Nice to meet you Robert and Robin."

Chrom turned to Robert and shook his hand. He did the same with Robin, but the handshake was too prolonged and had a much too tight of a grip. They looked as though they were just handshaking uselessly.

"Uhm, are you going to let go of my hand now, Chrom?" She asked, afraid of offending the prince.

"Oh Gods, I'm so sorry Robin. I was just so ashamed of what Frederick had done. I hope that the handshake made up for it."

Robin chuckled, "You're alright, Chrom. Anyway, Robert and I we're just on our way out. He's going to help me move my things into my room. I'm guessing I'll see you guys around?"

"Robin wait!" Chrom exclaimed, which astonished her, "Why don't I help you out? It's the least I can do."

"No, it's alright," She said and continued, "Besides, you have your own moving to do. Your side of the room is still pretty empty."

"She's right, you know. It's okay, I've got her covered. After all, she did help me with MY side of the room," Robert chimed in to back her up.

"Well, if you say so," Chrom responded uneasily, but something in his tone made Robin uneasy.

* * *

Robin had traversed the stairs with her brother and saw that the girl's floor was starting to fill up. She took out her set of keys that the RA on duty gave her. She has room 412A. She put her key into the keyhole and entered a plain, but roomy dorm room. It was empty and looked as plain as Robert's dorm when they first entered it. She picked the side with the window and the fridge. It had the same amenities: two beds, two study tables, two chairs, and two wardrobes. A shared fridge and microwave for her and her own mystery roommate. The restroom for her room, she found out was on the left side, near her roommate's side of the room. They both shared the bathroom, her and her unknown roommate. She was on an even numbered room so she was on one of the left doors of the hallway. The odd numbered rooms were on the right side. This was standard throughout Arkanea Hall.

"Ahhh, home sweet home for you, isn't that right Robin?" Robert announced happily.

She nodded and responded, "Yeah. I hope so."

They had lugged her things from Robert's room and started to unpack her belongings. She had hanging lights and she took her chair with some tacks to put them over her table. She plugged it in on one of the three outlets on her side. It lit up and the lights looked like stars. They glowed a beautiful hue of turquoise. Under those lights was a string of Polaroid pictures of her adoptive family, her and Robert, and the cottage they lived in on the countryside. Some of the pictures were that of graduations and award ceremonies. Their adoptive family took them in and fed them. They consisted of a grandfather and his two grandchildren. One of his grandchildren left for Valm and the other married. They were then left with the aging step-grandfather and before they could graduate from their preparatory school, he died when they were only 11 years old.

The twins were left all alone in that cottage. They had to learn soon that they had to persevere and survive. They only had each other now. They did not have cellular phones like a lot of their peers in the prep school did. So there was no way they could call their step siblings for any help. The step-grandfather/father was poor and as adoptive twins, they did not want to ask more than they needed. They continued to tend their small, but cozy cottage. They continued to do so until they had to leave for Northwestern Ylissean University. They locked it up and hoped that nobody would desecrate it while they were both gone. Robin felt bad leaving it, but they needed to move up and be able to make something of themselves.

She looked at picture of the cottage and commented, "Do you ever miss the cottage in Ellusia village?"

"Sometimes. I guess it was the only home we really had, but we're far west now. I remember how beautiful it was. We were 350 miles from Mount Prism, where legends say the Goddess Naga made her first descend upon the world." Robert responded absentmindedly.

She nodded at her brother's response and continued on. She put up a calendar and placed her alarm clock on her table. Another framed picture of her, Robert, and their mother was placed on her table. _Never forget_. She thought as she placed it where she would always see it. Robert was arranging and placing her clothes into her wardrobe. They sectioned their wardrobes the same way for seven years, so arranging her clothes for Robert was not too hard. Afterwards, she stowed a lot of things underneath her bed. She did not have much, but she was glad to have things in order. After an hour of unpacking and placing, she was finally able to finish her bedding. She looked at her room with relief.

"Thank the Goddess for finally finishing this room. Now," She paused with a mischievous smile on her face, "It's time to play some music!"

Robert smiled and then laughed, "Don't tell me you're gonna play 'Royals' by Lords*"

"You got it!" Robin laughed as she took out her new laptop and played it on the loudest volume.

"Isn't your neighbors going to complain?" Robert asked laughing.

"No, half of them aren't even here yet! Besides, it's not quiet hours yet." She smirked at her brother.

"Oh, alright. I guess it's only right that we have a little bit of fun before we have to get right down to it." Robert agreed and shrugged.

The song loaded up from a CD that they found at a thrift store while they were in Ylisstol. It was cheap enough that they could buy it. They were lucky that they had a scholarship that made it possible for them to buy new laptops for college. They were truly grateful for it and it seemed as though Naga was truly looking after them. They wanted to believe that this was where they belonged and somehow enjoying every moment of it.

" _I've never seen a diamond in the flesh. I cut my blade on wedding rings in the movies. And I'm not proud of my cottage. In a torn up vill-age, no post code entry. __But every song's like:Gold cup, liquor, drinking in the bathroom, vomit, ball rooms, trashing the whole bedroom. We don't care, we're driving the cars in our dreams...__ "_ Robin sang shamelessly.

Robert laughed delightfully and continued for her, " _But everybody's like: Mansions, five cars, three homes, and a gold toilet. We don't care, we aren't caught up in your material affairs_. "

This delighted Robin and they sang the chorus together, " _And we'll never be royals, roooooooyals. It just doesn't run in our blood_\- "

They were both having such a good time that they did not notice Chrom open the door and enter the room. Their duet ended abruptly when Robin noticed Chrom standing there and this astonished her. _How did he know my room number?_ It seemed like the strangest thing she has ever experienced. Her brother stopped singing mid-lyric as well. Robert turned towards his roommate and looked at him just as surprised as she. They let the song go on without them following along. Behind Chrom was a girl, she seemed shy and quiet. It seemed like he accompanied her up here. She seemed afraid of entering the room. It was one awkward situation after another for the two of them. Their loud, obnoxious, hilarious, and unusual duet must have scared or startled her new roommate. _She's early_. The song ended and the silence settled over all of them awkwardly.

"Oh, hi. Sorry about that," Robin apologized as she looked at the brown haired female she assumed as her roommate.

"No, it's fine. It's just, "She paused, "It's just that I've never had as good of a time as both of you had."

"Oh, alright. I'm Robin by the way," She introduced herself and she turned to her brother, "And this is my twin brother, Robert."

"Hello Robin, hello Robert. It's nice meeting both of you," She said and continued, "I'm Sumia."

"It's good to be of acquantance, Sumia." Robin replied, smiling.

"Oh, so this is your room too, Robin?" Chrom asked.

Robin laughed and replied, "Obviously."

* * *

***Lorde doesn't really exist in Fire Emblem Awakening so someone who is 'her' in that world is placed. It felt awkward to put a person from our world into theirs, so bear with me here XD. The song has been changed for a more Fire Emblem-world appropriate lyrics.**


End file.
